An Embryo Romance
by MasterShaper
Summary: Part 1: Prequel to 'A Nursery Romance', this story tells about how Jurassic Park's good doctor and lizard nurse get hooked up. AU. ONESHOT.


**An Embryo Romance**

**Author's Note: The ending of this chapter is placed right before the first sentence of 'A Nursery Romance'. Hence, the first paragraph of 'ANH' is right after this one's last sentence.**

**Kathy Green had been working as Jurassic Park's dinosaur nursery nurse for eight months at this point of time, and she loved the job. She, on an almost daily basis, got to see animals that had been extinct for eons. She had never been married, but she developed her motherly side through the nursing and care of the baby dinosaurs.**

**Now, she knew that it was normal for guys to ogle at girls (or women), but she had heard through the grapevine that one of the other employees at Jurassic Park was ogling _her. _Hmm. She had thought that all the guys working here(with the exception of some of the Tican workmen) were _not_ hormonally driven, horny teenagers. A few of them, like Ray Arnold, and John Hammond, were married. But it seemed one of the employees was trying to ask her out, and she was secretly happy to hear this. But first, she decided, he had to find out _who_ was the guy that was after her…**

**And this was why, hours after staff dinnertime (eight 'o' clock, actually), Kathy found herself hiding in the bushes near the staff lodge. The mysterious someone had been dropping off notes for her in her mailbox asking her to meet him at in front of the maiasaura paddock at ten at night. Now, she checked her mailbox at least three times a day- once after breakfast, once between lunch and dinner, and once after dinner usually, more times if she had the time necessary on her hands- but the notes had only appeared after dinner. She had checked her mail with increasing frequency of late, only to find the person's notes appeared only after dinner. It was flattering, really, that the person was trying so hard to get to her. So she waited, in the squat bushes.**

**She was already getting frustrated at the large swarms of mosquitoes that were pestering her, when the sound of somebody's footsteps crunching on the gravel path to the lodge snapped her attention back to the mailboxes. She squinted in the near darkness, seeing nothing but a dark figure in the darkness between the streetlamps that lined the path to the lodge, which were placed at fifteen-foot intervals.**

**The figure finally approached the door of the lodge, and she saw Henry Wu, Hammond's 'miracle worker' (actually he was just Jurassic Park's head geneticist) step up to the mailboxes and open his. He flipped through several papers inside, and she thought she heard him cursing under his breath. **

**Looking at him, she jokingly dismissed the thought that Wu might turn out to be the mysterious somebody. He was too wrapped up in his work, too _nerdy _(hahaha Nedry would have loved that thought of hers) to be interested in 'Chasing skirts' as her parents had put it. **

**Suddenly, she saw him take out a folded paper from his pocket. A folded paper with the words 'PRIVATE' written in bold black ink on it. A folded paper just like the many notes she had received from the mysterious somebody. He said something, too soft to be heard, and then he did it.**

_**He slipped the note into her mailbox.**_

**As soon as he had left the compound of the staff lodge, she yanked open her mailbox and saw the folded note there. Unfolding it, she saw the same words that she had read, over-and-over again from his last three dozen or so notes. The note read:**

_**Could you come to the maiasaura paddock at ten tonight? I'm kinda asking you out, but I just can't pluck up the guts to do so in person… I'll be there, maiasaur paddock, ten p.m.**_

'**So, it was Wu, after all!' were her last thoughts before she fainted.**

**xxx**

**2 years and six months later, she was glad that she had gone to the maiasaur paddock that night. True enough, it had been Wu that sent her all those notes, and he nearly fell out of the bench he was sitting on when she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulders. He had admitted to having feelings for her, and had asked her to be his girlfriend.**

**She had accepted.**

**And she was quite happy that she had said 'yes', because he turned out to not be the nerd and workaholic that she had presumed him to be. He was admittedly quite geeky, but hey, she thought, 'How many women have boyfriends who care for them? And make live dinosaurs? I'm one lucky gal.'**

**But, she soon found herself wondering what Wu was up to, when he started acting strangely. But a newborn maiasaur kept her busy, and he was occupied with the cloning of the newest discovered species, the cearadactyls, and she didn't ask him about his quirky behavior.**

**She heard footsteps outside the hatchery door, and saw her boyfriend pacing in front of the hatchery. Shaking her head, she looked for some tissues, as the maiasaur had just peed on her foot. **


End file.
